Drastic Change
by fallingleaves17
Summary: On a peaceful evening in Konoha, a certain kunoichi decides to change herself for the day, resulting into the Nanadaime falling into her trap, the Hokage's rival mocking the two of them, incidents happening between two Shinobi and at last falling into her own trap! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Change 1: Hinata's Change

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with another fanfic for your entertainment! Well, this one's not a one shot. Hope that you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its plot or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Summary: On a peaceful evening in Konoha, a certain kunoichi decides to change herself for the day, resulting in the Nanadaime falling into her trap, the Hokage's rival mocking them in an odd way, incidents happening between two Shinobi, and at last, falling into her own trap.**

 **Main Characters**

 **1\. Hinata Uzumaki**

 **2\. Naruto Uzumaki**

 **3\. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **4\. Sarada Uchiha**

 **5\. Boruto Uzumaki**

 **Drastic Change**

 **Change 1: Hinata's Change**

The day was calm, weather was good, a perfect day for a picnic.

So Hinata decided to go to the parlour as her hair had gotten a bit too long. And after she was done there, she would go to the mall. Everything went as planned, except when the hair cut Hinata chose got a bit messy...

"Matte, this isn't the cut I chose..." Hinata said.

"But ma'am, you're looking beautiful than ever!" said one of the hair stylists. The one who stood beside her cut Hinata's hair. She hung her head down in shame.

"This is..." Hinata started.

"Ah, ma'am?" the stylist asked.

"This is..." she continued.

"Ah..." the stylist was starting to loose her confidence. Her junior had failed to take good care of the customer, just how furious would the manager would get?

"Just perfect!"

"Huh?" the two hair stylist switched their looks from a disappointed one to a surprised one.

It happened that the one who cut Hinata's hair did it a bit wrong. She wanted to trim her hair, but what the stylist did was cut and curl it upto her shoulder. She even cut some uneven bangs out of her Chinese cut. That changed Hinata's looks. She looked different than ever!

It was getting late, so Hinata hurried to the mall and her eyes fell upon a set of clothes in the clothing section. It consisted of a pair of white short jegging, a black sleeveless stylish top and a white mid sleeved shirt beneath it. Along with her new hair cut and that style of dressing, nobody would recognise her!

She went for it at once, bought the dress aand changed it with the ones she was wearing in the trial room. Then the thought crossed her mind. 'Why not try it? I bet Naruto-kun'll recognise me.'

It was quite a playful one. Who would've thought that Hinata could be so playful and mischievous sometimes.

She went to the Hokage's office right away. But before encountering with Naruto, she encountered with his advisor, Nara Shikamaru.

"Konbanwa." he said politely, trying to act nice with the lady, "How can I help you, ma'am?"

"Konbanwa, Shikamaru-san. I have a ninmu to discuss with Nanadaime-sama." the disguised Hinata said all of a sudden, making up all of what she said just then. More mischief got into her, she realised.

"Oh...I see." Shikamaru said, getting nervous even if he was just talking with her, "I shall lead you to the office room, then."

At first, Hinata was about to refuse, but she realised that he would've suspected her, "Hai, please do."

Shikamaru led Hinata to the office and soon they were in front of the door.

 **End of Change 1**

 **So, how do you like it? Good or bad? If there are any grammer mistakes, then feel free to tell me.**

 **This takes place in the generation after Naruto's. And also Hinata didn't cut her hair so it grew long. The kids are in their later teen. Don't worry, they'll appear in the next chapter. I'm naming the chapters as 'Change' cuz it seems fun. The next chapters would be much longer than this.**

 **Okay then, ja ne! Please RR!!**


	2. Change 2: Change's Effects

**Konnichiwa minna-san. I'm back with the second 'Change'.** **Again I'm saying, it's not a one shot. Now let's get going with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its plot or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Drastic Change**

 **Change 2: Change's Effects**

Hinata knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, but there was no response. She knocked again, but again no response. She knocked for the third time, still no response. Then she finally entered the room.

What she saw was seven piles of assignment papers, but there waswas no sign of Naruto. She looked over the assignment papers and chuckled at the sight. No wonder Naruto didn't respond to the knocking. He was busy with the bowl from which the ramen wad quickly vanishing in his mouth.

Upon hearing the soft chuckling, Naruto looked up and blushed. He quickly began removing the piles of assignment papers as he put his bowl of ramen under the table.

First impression...

"Ho-How can I help you?" he asked.

The way he spoke was polite, so it was easy for Hinata to realise that he hadn't recognised her yet. More mischief got into her again.

"Ah, well, I'm from Kirigakure." she replied, obviously making that up.

Naruto was surprised as a number of questions flooded his mind. 'Kirigakure? I thought they'd only send Shinobi for ninmu. But she... judging from her dress, she has badge of a Shinobi... but then again... definitely no... but...'

"Umo Nanadaime-sama, daijoubu desu ga?" the disguised Hinata asked.

"Huh? Oh... daijoubu, datt-daijoubu." Naruto replied. He was going to say 'dattebayo' but stopped as he realised that she was his client, not any friend that he could act casually with.

"I see. Actually I have a phobia of crammed places, so can we go somewhere else and talk?" Hinata asked.

'What? She has a phobia of cramped places? If this is a cramped room, then does she sleep in the forest? Anyway, I gotta take her out before she dies here and I'm framed as the worst Hokage in the history. I don't want to surpass Kakashi-sensei in this thing!' Naruto thought, then he said, "Okay, we shall go to somewhere else. But before that, may I have your name please, ma'am?"

"Hai. H... Hanako desu." Hinata replied. She hoped that her stomping while speaking wasn't suspicious to Naruto.

"Okay then Hanako-san, we shall go somewhere else and talk." Naruto said as he stood up from his desk and the both made their way towards the exit.

It seemed easier than said, but actually it wasn't. Naruto was in a deeper thought than before. 'Where should I take her? I only know Ichiraku Ramen. Where the hell should we go, dattebayo?!'

He was woken up from his thoughts by the cold breeze in the open streets. He looked at Hanako (Hinata) who was walking a few yards away from him, but still was very close to him, like she had a habit of doing so. He thought for another second and finally had an idea. 'Matte, I know a place!'

They walked for another ten minutes. Naruto wondered if everyone who saw them was thinking that he was going to get divorced and marry her or something else. He felt awkward.

Hanako (Hinata) could feel the awkwardness rising inside Naruto. She smiled and looked away, but when she saw Boruto, she became protective of her new self. However, she missed Sarada.

 **Boruto's POV**

'Is that Tou-chan? Who's that woman with him? Is she his client? Or is he... Sonna! By the way, is that Tou-chan's Kage Bunshin? I gotta check it out.'

"Byakugan!" I say as I activate mine. I look at Tou-chan, but turns out that it's not his Kage Bunshin, but Tou-chan himself. Quite unexpected.

"Oi dobe! What're you doing?" a familiar voice comes. I find put that it is Sarada's.

"Nothing, really." I reply.

"Then why's your Byakugan activated? Are you stalking someone?" she says. The I notice that I forgot to deactivate mine.

"Arigatou and no. I just needed to check a thing." I say.

"Hmm. Actually I came to check on Papa as well. You see, he's been away for a few years now, so when he came back, he had to treat us." Sarada says.

"You too? I came to check on Tou-chan as well. Look." I point at the direction, "He's hanging out with a woman."

"Are you sure that's not his client?"

"C'mon Sarada, I thought you knew better than this. None of his client would walk so close with him or hold his hands." I reply.

"Then maybe he's finished his work and decided to hang out. What can we do about it?" Sarada says.

"Decided to hang out? If he's finished his work, then why not come home? Why not spend some more time with Kaa-chan and Himawari? Why hang out with an other woman?" I say, trying not to fall behindbehind the conversation.

"Well look. That woman's chakra's similar to Hinata-san's." Sarada points out. I look at the directed direction with my Byakugan activated, and what she said just now was true. Not even a flinch of difference. It really is Kaa-chan's. The key to all the mysteries appears. I look at Sarada whose eyes were sparkling.

"Then why don't we have some fun?" she suggests. I smirk.

"Yeah we shall."

 **End of POV**

 **End of Change** **2**

 **So how was it? Well I may have changed the plot a bit as I don't know whatsoever about the anime of Boruto. It's releasing on this April! Darn God, I'm so excited!!**

 **Anyway, please RR! Ja ne!**


	3. Change 3: Drama

**Hyaa! Minna! Back with the third 'Change'! And sorry for the mistakes in the last 'Change', but I promise that this one would be better. Anyway, our protagonist's rival is coming! Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its plot or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Drastic Change**

 **Change 3: Drama**

Naruto took his client to a cafe. It was a new one but it gained fame in a little time. So, just in case, its coffee was as good as its desserts. Now, we all know that Naruto loves ramen more than any food in the world, so imagine his problem when he couldn't order one and behave himself.

They took the seat beside the window. Hanako ordered a cup of cold coffee while Naruto ordered hot coffee.

"Wow." Hanako exclaimed as she took a sip of her coffee, "This's really good."

"Yeah... it sure is..." Naruto said, holding his behaviour. The hotness of the coffee burned his tongue and it felt bitter. It was nearly impossible for him. It seemed like forever.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to go to the restroom. 'Oh Kami... Just good!' he thought as he regretted ever going there. But then, he had to behave himself in front of his beautiful, phobic client.

Years of weight fell over him, but he got surprised when suddenly someone put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at the responsible person.

 **30 Minutes Earlier**

 **Sasuke's POV**

'It's really tough. I would've never accepted that ninmu if I had to treat Sakura and Sarada. They're both Jounin now, yet they didn't even take part in it.' I put my hands on my temples and rub them, sighing inwardly.

After this long day, I decide to take a break.

"Man, this is good." I say as I take a sip of my hot coffee, "Maybe I should take some home for Sakura and Sarada."

I order some more and take out a flask that just happened to be in my pouch. But before I could pour it into the flask, my eyes fall on a certain dobe.

'What's he doing here? And with a woman? Is she his client? Or is he... trying to get divorced? Either way, she doesn't look like a Shinobi. Matte! This seems fun.' I look at my rival, 'Yeah, he's definitely at a loss.'

I, then, take a look at the woman. She's suspicious as she seems to be playing with him. I activate my Sharingan and look at her again. 'She's...Hinata. Impossible. But her chakra's definitely Hinata's. Is she a tsundere like Karin? Only her style has changed, but she has gone from heaven to hell because of that.' I deactivate my Sharingan when an idea passes my mind.

'Doesn't look like the dobe has recognised her yet. Playing hide-and-seek, huh? Let me make this more interesting.'

 **End of POV**

Naruto looked behind him, only to find a certain man.

"Oh, Sasuke-tem-"

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked, stopping Naruto from saying 'teme' in front of his disguised client.

"Is she a client of yours?" he asked again, looking at the disguised Hinata.

"Yes... yes, you're correct." Naruto replied.

"Hmm. That's unusual. You haven't taken her to Ichiraku Ramen? She would've liked it." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed, "Where are you from?"

"Kiri...gakure." Hanako replied. She realised that Sasuke saw through her disguise.

Upon realising that her style of dressing didn't match Kirigakure's, she thought that she should've said that she was from a fashion brand. The disguised Hinata blushed and avoided eye contact with Sasuke

"Umo... Nanadaime-sama, I think I should be going now. Mata aimashou!" Hanako said before rushed towards the exit.

"Chotto matte yo, Hanako-san! You haven't told me about your ninmu yet! Naruto said, following Hanako.

'Baka Naruto. He doesn't know how to treat girls. God knows how Hinata and he get along so well.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto saw Hanako standing on the border of the terrace. She jumped off and Naruto rushed to the border. He saw her land swiftly five floors under the cafe. After all, itit was a part of the mall Hinata shopped from.

Confirming that she was okay, Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just rubbing off your nervousness." Sasuke replied.

Naruto was smart enough to understand that something was fishy, else Sasuke wouldn't jump into his business, specially when he was with his client. Although it was extremely rare fofor him to chat with his client in the cafe as Hanako didn't talk about her ninmu in the first place. But Sasuke knew better. Then he thought that maybe Sasuke felt something fishy from Hanako. Naruto did as well. But Sasuke was _mocking_ them.

Naruto was brought back to reality by another emergency.

"By the way, haven't you got to go to the washroom?"

Naruto realised what his rival had said and rushed to the washroom with an 'ahhh!'.

 **End of Change 3**

 **Man, it was kind of short. Well, I didn't have much time to right thisthis as my exams are going on. But still hope that you enjoyed it. And I'm updating 'Change's every Saturday and Sunday. So I'll be updating the next one tomorrow.**

 **Mata ne!! Please RR!!**


	4. Change 4: Confession

**Yo minna! Genki desu ka? Kore wa Drastic Change no yon ban me 'Change' desu. Sorry I go carried away and wrote them in Japanese. Hontou ni gomen desu! Gomen! I wrote them in japanese as well... Anyway, let's welcome our two young Shinobi. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its plot or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Drastic Change**

 **Change 4: Confession**

Sarada and Boruto were focused on spying on Hinata, NarNaruto and Sasuke. Sarada used Summoning Jutsu to summon the biggest eagle the Summoning World had to offer. In fact, it was the biggest bird that world had to offer.

"They just ordered the coffee." Sarada said with her Sharingan activated.

"You don't need to tell me, Sarada. I can see that..." Boruto said, trying to hold on to the eagle.

They were on that eagle. Sarada was in the front, spying on the older trio while Boruto tried not to fall, instantly holding on to the eagle. Sarada looked at him after watching for a while.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Ah-iie desu. I don't need-"

Boruto blushed when Sarada held his hand and helped him to get up. But his legs were trembling, so he fell over Sarada the moment he got up.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Sarada exclaimed.

"Ma-matte! Not my fault! I just fell over...ah! What the hell an I trying to say?!" Boruto said, frustrating while Sarada started laughing softly.

"Nani? If you just want to call me a 'hentai', then do it!" Boruto said again but that onlyonly hardened her laughter. He blinked at her as he couldn't understand why she was laughing.

"Dobe, you're really a dobe!" Sarada said.

"Huh?" Boruto looked confused.

"C'mon, we've already missed a lot." Sarada said before turning back to her position.

"So, what's going on?" Boruto asked as he looked over Sarada's shoulder.

"Interesting." she said, smirking.

"Huh? What happened?" Boruto asked again.

"Seems like Nanadaime's trying to behave himself like a gentleman in front of your 'Hanako' Kaa-chan." Sarada said, the smirk spreading even more through her face, "Hot coffee doesn't like him... and he can't hold it anymore!"

Boruto's confusion doubled, "Can't hold what?"

"Washroom. He needs to go to the washroom."

"Nani? Washroom?!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Ma... ma... You're really a dobe! Can't you keep your voice down? We're spying here, not playing some video game." Sarada said.

"Un... gomen desu..." Boruto apologised and shifted uncomfortably forward, "So... what's on?"

"...Looks like Nanadaime's luck ran out."

"Nani...?" Boruto asked, his doubled confusion then trippled. To his surprise, Sarada started introducing the situation in a weird way.

"Well, according to the situation, a big entry has been made. One of the 'plot twisters', should I say the boss has appeared! I introduce you all to Uchiha Sasuke, my Papa!"

"...That was quite an introduction..." Boruto blinked, 'sweat-dropping', "What did Sasuke oji-chan do?"

"A crime!" Sarada exclaimed, starting with her intrintroduction again, "He freaked out Nanadaime by putting his hand on his shoulder. What a tragic scene!"

Upon hearing the last part of what she had said then, Boruto 'sweat-dropped' again. But even biting his lips couldn't stop his laughter. He started laughing softly.

"You'll be a great comedian!" he said between his soft laughter. He put his hand on his head, trying to reduce it. Sarada kept staring at him.

"Woah... you never laughed at my best jokes before until I tickled you... But it seems so different now. I didn't even say it to make you laugh. I just did it cuz it just came into my mind." Sarada said and put her hand on Boruto's head, as if she was checking his temperature, "Your head's all cool!"

"You never understand, do you, Baka?" Boruto said, "I laughed cause I was being tickled by your baka eagle's feathers. Only a baka would laugh at your baka jokes!"

"Oi dobe, I know that you always run off somewhere to laugh at my jokes, since I heard you laughing at my cheapest one. You can't hide it anymore." Sarada said.

"Oi, I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"Then prove it!"

"No, I wasn't, dattebasa!"

"Then prove it!"

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

And the two clashed hard. However, Sarada's target's aim was slightly off as she had planned. Or rather it was targeted beside Boruto. She easily dodged his Rasengan, made a leap in the air, landed swiftly behind him, lowered the power of her Chidori and placed it five centimetres away from Boruto. He got a shock wave from it and became unconscious.

He made a spin and was about to fall but Sarada caught him. She placed him on the eagle and continued to watch whatever drama their parents did.

 **After a Few Minutes**

'Woah! Nanadaime's back to his senses... and Papa's dengerously clever, or... cunning?' Sarada thought. Then a minute later, she decided to stop watching and turned her focus on Boruto, who had yet to gain consciousness. She waited for him to wake up.

 **Three Minutes Later**

"Ah that was quite a good dream..." Boruto said, stretching his arms.

"Dream?" Sarada asked, "What was so good about that?"

"Baka, it was so good... you... no we proposed to each other... then we hugged... and kissed... and we..." Boruto said, still dazed by his 'yamashi yume'. Sarada slightly blushed upon hearing that, yet again more mischief got into her

"So you mean that we did all that in your dream, ne?" she asked.

"Yeah... matte... WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!" Boruto exclaimed, finally losing the touch of his 'yasashi yume' and coming back to his senses.

"Hm... so it was a good dream?"

"HELL NO IT WASN-"

"So you mean that it was a nightmare?" Sarada said narrowing her eyes. Boruto, then, remembered that any girl would beat him up if he said that it was. But then, he hoped that at least Sarada of all girls would understand him. But still, he couldn't take any risks.

"No, I wasn't trying to say-"

"You mean that it was a good dream after all, hm, I see."

"OI, THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Boruto exclaimed as he realised that Sarada had bitten him at his own game.

"So, do you love me?" Sarada asked.

"HELL NO-"

"...Hate me?"

"NO-"

"Whatever you say isn't gonna change the truth, so spit it out!"

"Nani?" Boruto asked. But then he saw her stare.

"What you really feel about me."

"Un..." Boruto shifted uncomfortably before stabling himself. He opened his mouth when he was ready to speak.

"Boruto-"

"There's no point in hiding it now, so I'll say it. I love you." Boruto said, blushing intensely yet he was confident.

Sarada knew it all along but she didn't know what she would do. After all, it was the first time anyone had proposed to her. Boruto lifted his hand and softly grabbed Sarada's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her back. For a moment, Sarada was about to burst. But she found herself wrapping her arms around his back.

It was Boruto's turn to blush madly. He did manage to pull Sarada into a hug but never expected her to hug him back. Though he had got the answer that moment, he wanted to hear it from her. He was about to ask but Sarada replied before he could even speak.

"I, too, love you." she said but didn't lift her face. Boruto felt like it was the God's best gift to him. Sarada finally lifted her face and looked at Boruto. Soon they found their lips pressed against each other's. It was a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for almost a minute.

After a minute, they decided to break the kiss. Sarada spoke first.

"It felt good, but I still want to add more taste to the story."

"Oh yeah, what happened?" Boruto asked Sarada.

"Okay, so..."

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Wow! Didn't know that Sasuke oji-chan could be so mischievous sometimes." Boruto exclaimed

"You don't know Papa at all." Sarada said, smirking. It was really going to be fun.

 **End of Change 4**

 **Ma... that was really big. So how do you like it? Yes, 'incidents happening between two Shinobi' meant this. I'm not so good with writing romantic parts. And 'yasashi yume' means good dream.**

 **Again, I don't know when Boruto will be proposing and to whom. I don't know how Sarada should react to every situation or if she should be beating Boruto up and calling him a 'hentai'. I don't know what's going to be in the sequel of Naruto Shippuden. It's starting on April this year. So if I'm changing the plot, please don't feel irritated. One more notice, the next chapter will be short as it'll only contain the conclusion humor and stuff.**

 **Mata ne! Please read and review!!**


	5. Change 5: Confusion

**'BakaKonnichiwa minna. This's the final 'Change' of this story. To your disappointment, it's too short. But I hope that you'll like it. Anyway, let go on with the 'Change'. In the honor of episode 497 of Naruto Shippuden, I'm releasing this one earlier. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its plot or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Drastic Change**

 **Change 5: Confusion**

Uchiha Sakura, the wife of the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre named Uchiha Sasuke, and the mother of his only daughter named Uchiha Sarada, was also checking on her husband. That's when she saw Naruto with an unknown woman.

'Isn't that Baka-Naruto? And what's he doing with a woman? Is she his client? But I've never seen him hanging out with a client of his.' she thought. Then she took a look at the client. She soon recognised the person. The clothes she was wearing, the style of her hair.

Then Sakura remembers that she encountered with Hinata, who didn't had the idea of pulling a prank on Naruto and was her usual self. But when Hinata came out of the trial room, her eyes were shining like Naruto when he had the idea of seeing what was under Kakashi's mask. Sakura started following Naruto and Hinata **.**

 **2 Minutes Later**

'Baka-Naruto's behaving awkward.' Sakura thought as she followed them to the cafe and tied a scarf on her head so that no one could recognise her. She took the nearest table to Naruto's and continued to listen to whatever they were talking about.

1 Minute Later

Sakura continued to listen to through their conversations, then she noticed someone familier coming towards them.

'Sasuke-kun!'

She continued to listen through the drama. At last she noticed a tinge of mischief in Sasuke's voice.'What's Sasuke-kun doing here? Has mischief gotten into everyone?'

Sakura continued to listen until Hinata jumped off the terrace, Naruto rushed to the washroom, and Sasuke left. She was rather amushed that no one noticed her. She felt that she was being noticed, not just by two, but two more.

 **10 Minutes Later**

 **With Hinata**

After jumping off the terrace of the mall, Hinata tied her hair and got it together with a clutcher. She walked through the streets where she suddenly met Sakura.

''Oh Sakura-san. What a coincidence! Konbanwa!'' Hinata said.

'Woah, woah, woah! Where's all the confidence gone now? She's all normal Was that someone else I saw? Anyway, I've got to tell her.'

"Umo... I saw an unusual scene today. And that is Naruto taking care of his client all by himself."Sakura said.

"Oh, is that it? I'll ask Naruto-kun how it went when he comes back home today..." Hinata said, thinking that she was found out.

"Or tomorrow?" Sakura added.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Okay then. Ja ne!" Sakura said cheerfully as she went past Hinata **.**

 **5 Minutes Later**

Hinata was walking down the streets, wondering about what Sakura meant. Her expression said it all, that she was no one other than the client... just like Sasuke did.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata quickly turned around and found Boruto and Sarada.

"Konnichiwa!" she said. They ran upto her.

"Hinata-san, please be careful about Nanadaime." Sarada said, "That's all."

They both went past her, leaving a very confused Hinata in a deep thought **.**

 **Meanwhile**

'Does she remember that I proposed to her?' Boruto thought.

"... I know what you're thinking, I do remember it." Sarada said.

Her mind reading skills made Boruto afraid of her. It was either that he was too predictable or that everyone was predictable to her. The second option seemed to be much more realistic. Boruto remained quite for a moment and looked down, but he was surprised by what Sarada said next.

"Why don't we go for a date tomorrow? After all, tomorrow's Saturday. And I'm sure that Nanadaime'll appoint us no missions if you tell him about what happened."

That would be true if Boruto thought about it. He thought about what he would say when he was told about their situation. But about Sasuke, it bothered what he would say. But still, it was okay as long as Sasuke didn't come to kill him. Since it _was_ Sasuke. Boruto smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

 **With Hinata**

Hinata was walking, fully confused.

'How did they notice that it was me? I mean, Sakura saw me. But what about Boruto and Sarada? Their face said it all.' she thought, but they were interrupted by the cold breeze. Soon she came across the Hokage's rival.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun? What a coincidnce! I met Sakura and Sarada a whi-"

"You need to be careful, in every way." Sasuke said, leaving behind a very confused Hinata again. She felt the tinge of teasing in his voice, similar to her past encounters.

'Even Sasuke-kun?!'

 **10 Minutes Later**

Himawari was watching TV when Hinataknocked upon the door.

"Who's it?" she asked, turning her gaze from the ongoing episode 279 of Bleach.

"It's me." Hinata said before entering.

"Okaeri, Kaa-chan." Himawari welcomed. Hinata opened her shoes and went in. However, she didn't notice that her clutcher was getting loose.

She was confused from her past encounters. 'How did they know it? Think Hinata, think! Think about what they have in common! Think about their abilities! Think if they have any Kekkei Genkai! Think! Kekkei Genkai! That's it! Byakugan! Sharingan! They all have the ability to see one's chakra!'

"Kaa-chan!" Himawari said, waving her hand in front of Hinata.

She came back to her senses at once.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Hinata didn't notice that her hair was getting out of the grasp of the clutcher. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and found Naruto.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun." Hinata said sweetly.

"Hm. Tadaima." Naruto replied and looked into Hinata's eyes. 'Wait, wasn't her eyes similar to Hinata's?'

"Umo, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and Naruto said that it was nothing.

"Very well then. Thr dinner's ready... " Hinata said but suddenly her slippert slipped. She managed herself from falling, but her hair got totally loose, revealing her new hair cut. Naruto stood there, frozen.

"..."

"..."

"... So it was you!"

 **Meanwhile**

Sarada and Sasuke wrer walking home together.

"By the way, Papa, Boruto proposed to me today."

"Oh, I see. Good for you... What?"

"I mean that he said 'I love you' to me today."

"Oh... WHAT?!

 **End of Change 5**

 **So that is it. I don't have much to say.**

 **Okay then. Ja ne! Please R &R.**


End file.
